Methods, arrangements and structures related to the technical field disclosed above and having a function and a character fulfilling requirements set up are known earlier in a plurality of embodiments.
With regard to arrangements of the relevant type it is known earlier to structure necessary pontoons or pontoon units so that the latter rest and float on a water surface or to structure them as floating vertical posts with associated ballast.
As examples of the first-mentioned category the contents of the following patent publications may be mentioned; NL-1008 318; EP-1 106 825-A2; US-G 294 844-B1; DE-32 24 976-A1; DE-197 27 330-A1; WO-00158621-A1; DE-198 46 796-A1 and WO-02/073032-A1.
As examples of the last-mentioned category the contents of patent publications WO-2005/040 604-A2 and WO-03/076 800-A2 may be mentioned.
If the basic conditions associated with the relevant invention are considered, the subject matter of patent publication WO-2007/009 464-A1, particularly FIGS. 1 and 2, may be noted as the earlier standpoint of technology.
An arrangement related to a body of water is shown and described here, more specifically an arrangement for creating conditions for generating electric power from prevailing wind forces.
The arrangement comprises a; individual but coordinated pontoon units that may float in the body of water, a plurality of at least two, wind turbines (wind-driven propellers) oriented adjacent to each other and coordinated, c; a mooring system solidly anchored to a limited bottom area of said body of water, d; a generator unit for being driven by the rotating motion of a turbine for generating said electric power, e; a cable section connected on the one hand to said generator unit and on the other hand to a land-based distribution network distributing generated electric power.
More particularly, said pontoon units are to be structured by and associated with at least two vertical or at least substantially vertical posts that may float for i.a. forming a vertical frame portion.
In any case, an upright or the like stabilizing the vertical position of the frame portion in the body of water will have to exist.
Said two posts are flexurally rigid in themselves and are furthermore adapted to be able to vertically support a beam structure which in itself is flexurally rigid and is horizontally oriented.
The beam structure is to be adapted and dimensioned such, that it will be able to support a plurality of said turbines.
Each one of the two mentioned posts and said upright are dimensioned such with regard to each other and/or adapted so that with their lower partial portions submerged in said body of water they maintain a frame portion floating vertically over the water surface.
Furthermore, said upright is to be laterally displaced by one plane, oriented through said frame portion and said two posts, and with the upright being adapted on the one hand to flexurally rigidly cooperate with said frame portion and on the other hand to be attached to and attachedly be able to cooperate with said mooring system.